


From Asparagus to treacle tart and a lot of sexy stuff in between

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco’s eventful days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Confident Harry, Food, Hand Jobs, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Or Is It?, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Tapas to be precise, light dom harry, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: ‘I advise you to mind your language, dearest Draco.’ Harry leans in and whispers in a low voice: ‘I didn’t forget my promise, you know’. Of course Draco knows exactly what promise he’s talking about. If he doesn’t behave, Harry threatened to fuck him right through dessert. On the table, for the whole restaurant to see.Question is: will our delightfully snarky Draco be able to hold his tongue and follow orders?





	From Asparagus to treacle tart and a lot of sexy stuff in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nike88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike88/gifts).



> After finishing a little ficlet about a really arousing workday, one reader asked for a follow-up. I felt sorry for cockblocking Harry, so here it is!
> 
> @Nike88, I really hope you’ll like this outcome. I’m keeping the fuck in the loo for later purposes, but thank you so much for your other lovely (hot) ideas! 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Comments and kudos make my day!

Checking his reflection for the umpteenth time, Draco opens the third button of his snug fitting shirt. Deciding it is too much, to eager, he closes it again. He has been extra careful to keep his pants clean. Normally he feels over-confident in his slacks of sex, as Pansy named them. Going out in the tailored grey pantaloons meant an assured pull, a quick innuendo in the loo imminent. But now he wonders if they will be satisfactory enough.

He tousles his hair, fluffing it up, only to comb it straight again the minute after. Deciding he has enough if his indecision, he heads downstairs.

Pacing around in his living, glancing at his muggle watch makes him even more anxious. What if Potter stands him up? Maybe he is angry for him not returning the favor this afternoon? Images of the hot scene flood through his mind. The way Harry swallowed him whole, letting him fuck his face while staying in control the whole time. Draco shifts in his pants, his half hard cock strains against the fabric.

Finally, it’s 7:30. Harry knocks. Draco opens his antique, oak front door and freezes in his spot. He’s always known Harry is good looking, but in his tailored muggle clothing he looks absolutely gorgeous. Fucking perfection in a simple black shirt, top two buttons open, sleeves snuggling tightly around his well pronounced biceps, coat folded over his arm.

Glancing down, he also registers something else. The tailored jeans Harry’s wearing give him a distinct view of his assets. Which are either completely hard, or just plain enormous in flaccid form. Harry’s eyes follow his glance. He smiles a wicked grin.

‘Shall we keep on standing there, or will you let me in sometime tonight?’ Harry asks, cheeky grin forming on his handsome face.

‘I’m not sure you’ll fit’ Draco answers. Shit, did he just say that out loud?

Harry’s laughter fills his hallway. ‘I was talking about your house, you dork.’ He enters and whispers in his ear ‘Don’t worry, I’ve never met a bloke that couldn’t take me. It just takes proper preparation’. His naughty wink morphs into a thousand butterflies that settle in Draco’s stomach. As if he wasn’t nervous enough...

‘Do you want me to show you around?’ Draco asks.

‘Nope. If you show me your bedroom now, I’ll have to cancel dinner reservations’ Harry tells him, as he hungrily eyes his butt. ‘Which would be a shame, as I’ve gotten us a spot at the Ramblas’.

‘The Ramblas? They’re booked up in advance for months! What did you do? Use your never ending Hero Fame to get us a seat?’

‘Nope, I just offered them your services after I’m done with you.’ Harry looks earnest. So earnest, Draco feels a pang of doubt. He wouldn’t, would he?

Sensing Draco’s discomfort, Harry laughs again. ‘You are so easy to ignite, love. Of course I used my fame. Whatever else have I got it for? Although, with a tush like that, you could effortlessly make some money on the side. Well, are you coming?’ Draco feels a bit giddy from the unorthodox compliment. Any other man would’ve gotten a proper blow between the eyes with a line like that, but Harry gets away with it, he contemplates as he follows.

They apparate in the alley next to the restaurant. Harry opens the door of the expensive Spanish restaurant for him. The waiter takes their coats. ‘Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. We’ve prepared your favorite table. Will you two gentleman please follow me? Gracias.’

They are shown into a large dining area, with beautifully decked tables, partially secluded by see through screens and dimly lit, just enough to make it comfortable. Their table is a round one, decked for four. Harry pulls out a chair for Draco. He is surprised by the chivalrous gesture. Harry sits next to him, as the waiter removes the two remaining plates.

‘What will you be drinking tonight?’ Harry’s twinkling eyes search out Draco’s as the corner of his mouth twists up in an amused half smile.

Eyes never leaving Draco’s, he tells the waiter: ‘Tonight, I’ll be drinking just a glass of your finest wine, Fernando. I’ve got an important appointment tonight, which I want to enjoy sober.’ Draco shivers in anticipation.

Harry orders tapas for the both of them. Two waiters arrive with plates full of beautiful arranged, mouthwatering finger foods. Draco hasn’t eaten since the amazing blowjob he got this afternoon, the prospect of tonights events making him feel slightly nauseous. But now he smells the wonderful food, his stomach starts growling, angrily reminding him of its existence.

Whiffs of garlic, oregano and fresh tomatoes enter his nostrils. He grabs a spoon to fill up his plate with the lovely green asparagus with aioli, glazing dates in the most crispy bacon he’s ever seen, smokey sweet shrimps with a tiny film of garlic olive oil, incredible patatas bravas fried to perfection and...

‘Tut-tut’. Harry swats his hand away. ‘No touching.’

Draco looks frustrated. Can’t Harry see he’s hungry? Harry picks up a gloriously bacon wrapped date. The one Draco had his eyes on. His mouth starts to water. He narrows his eyes to slits. The nerve Harry has, picking just the piece he wants.

‘You were eyeing this piece, right? You can have it, if you’re a good boy. Open that devilish lush mouth of yours’ Harry orders. Draco feels his legs turn to jelly. Why do Harry’s confident orders arouse him this much?  
Harry feeds him the date, licking his fingers afterwards. Draco’s mouth explodes with a prefect mixture of sweet, salty and smoky flavors. Does food always taste this great? Of has Harry magically enhanced his taste buds?

‘Good?’

‘Uh-uhm’ Draco manages to hum as he reluctantly swallows the excellent finger food.

Harry picks up an asparagus. ‘I want you suck on this, before eating it’. He gives Draco an intense stare. Draco flushes, but opens up obediently for the vegetable. First he licks the head, tongue swirling around the soft texture. Then he slowly swallows it and starts bobbing his head. His lips forming a perfect ‘O’ around the asparagus. Harry gives him a smoldering, appreciative look. Feeling brazen, he starts moaning a bit. Harry picks up his hand and presses it palm down on his hard on under the table. ‘This is what your moaning does to me, you filthy boy’. His whisper is sinfully low and still a bit hoarse.

Draco’s eyes flutter around to check if anyone sees them. ‘Let them watch. It would be a crime to keep such a dirty boy all for myself’. Draco’s cheeks turn beet red, but he doesn’t remove his hand.

‘My turn, you can let go’. Draco retrieves his hand to pick up an olive. Harry takes it between his teeth and sucks on it. Then he flicks it with his tongue and swallows it. ‘More’.

Draco tears of a piece of the fresh loaf of bread and slides it through the greenest mojo verde he has ever laid eyes on. His hand shakes, he spills some mojo on his hand. Wanting to wipe them clean on his napkin, Harry grabs his wrist in midair and guides his fingers to his mouth. He starts licking his fingers clean, one by one, sucking and blowing as he goes back and forth. Finally he releases Draco’s last finger with a mischievous pop. Draco has to adjust his pants, as his erection is getting uncomfortable to sit in. All of a sudden he’s very aware of his surroundings.

‘Do you want a calamari?’ Harry dips one perfect golden, crispy looking calamari in a blazing red sauce. Draco nods. ‘Come get it then’, Harry challenges, popping the calamari in his mouth. Draco looks horrified, the whole restaurant will see him eating out of another mans mouth. His finely bred manners revolt and he goes rigid. ‘No more food for you then’. Harry shrugs, while popping in another piece. ‘Shame, it tastes sinfully good’.

Draco crashes his lips on Harry’s, tongue seeking entrance. Harry shakes his head. ‘Uh-uh. You had your chance and decided not to take it. I’ll be finishing this whole plate of tapas all by myself. Although...’ He waits for impact. ‘Something naughty might make me change my mind’.

‘What the actual fuck, Harry! I’m sodding hungry.’ Draco’s eyes are blazing.

‘I advise you to mind your language, dearest Draco.’ Harry leans in and whispers in a low voice: ‘I didn’t forget my promise, you know’. Of course Draco knows exactly what promise he’s talking about. If he doesn’t behave, Harry threatened to fuck him right through dessert. On the table, for the whole restaurant to see.

Harry looks at him sternly, his emerald eyes hold a challenge in them, that makes Draco’s insides squirm with want. His insides also tell him he’s really freaking hungry. Slowly, Draco puts his palm back on Harry’s cock. He starts rubbing it through the sturdy fabric of his jeans. His cock is hard and gigantic. Harry keeps on eating.

‘Malfoy, this won’t do at all. A bit of frotting isn’t enough to get you food. Stop wasting time and take out your own cock.’

‘What?!’

‘These patatas are otherworldly delicious. Too bad you’re not allowed to taste them.’ Harry deliberately licks the salt of his immorally endearing lips. He lets out a delighted groan.

Draco glances around, no one seems interested in what’s happening at their table. Carefully he takes out his cock. ‘Good boy. Now start tossing.’

‘What? No.’

‘Suit yourself’, Harry chews on a piece of bread, a content sigh escaping his lips.

‘For fucks sake...’ Making a decision, Draco quietly starts moving his hand. At first he’s terrified, but when he looks around, he still sees no one noticing his actions. Biting his lip, to refrain from making noises, he sets a slow pace. Harry keeps on eating, seemingly not interested in what’s happening. Does he do it wrong? Should he hold Harry’s prick too? He wants to be good to Harry, but he seems to be doing a bad job at it. His hand becomes motionless.

‘Stop thinking’ Harry looks at him. Draco is taken aback by the fierce lust he sees in his eyes. His pupils are blown, a small slither of green is visible. Does he have this effect on Harry? Wow. Suddenly he feels fucking bold. Two can play this game, Harry, he thinks and decides to put up a good show.

He resumes his ministrations, sliding his hand up and down around his cock. Unable to bite back, he starts moaning a little. He hears Harry’s breath hitch. He allows himself to look at Harry, who is eyeing him darkly, an appreciative smile tugging at his lips.

‘Keep looking at me.’ Harry’s voice comes out dangerously low.

Draco feels his cheeks flush, but keeps his pace, eyes focused on Harry. He feels his release building up, balls tighten, a telltale sign he is very close. ‘I can’t hold back much longer, Harry.’ His heart is pounding so loudly, he thinks the table next to them is able to hear.

‘Then come.’

Draco closes his eyes. His breathing becomes ragged, his stroking gets irregular. He’s almost there.

‘Keep looking.’

He opens his eyes and looks at Harry intensely, as he sends himself over the edge. Semen is spurting all over his pants and the table cloth. A load moan escapes his mouth. Shit. A woman at another table looks directly at him. Fuckerthefuck, they will get thrown out. The woman resumes her eating, Draco notices relieved.

‘You should see yourself.’ Harry tells him. ‘All flustered and satisfied and filthy. Jerking off at a restaurant, what would your parents think of you? I should keep you like this for the rest of the evening. Just to remind you what a dirty little thing you are.’

‘You wouldn’t!’ Draco suddenly doesn’t feel as self assured anymore. He starts shivering from the cold, wet spots on his trousers, come dripping from the tablecloth. He feels embarrassed and wants to flee. Or die. Whichever comes first. Harry senses his shift in emotions, and quickly casts a wandless, wordless cleaning spell. He feels Harry’s magic wash over him. His trousers dry instantly, he feels a rush of warmth in his limbs. Gratefully, he looks at Harry.

Harry leans in and whispers: ‘Just so you know, you looked so fucking beautiful. I almost came untouched from the sight of your mesmerizing toss-session. You are such a good boy, aren’t you? I can’t wait to bend you over and fuck that precious arse of yours. Gorgeous man.’ Draco feels high on praise, discomfort forgotten.

‘You can eat now.’ Draco doesn’t hesitate and fills his plate with all the glorious food. He eats as if his life depends on it, scared of Harry revoking his privilege to eat again. Harry sends him a knowing, lopsided gin.

The waiter returns and collects the mostly empty dishes. Harry orders the chef’s dessert. Harry refills Draco’s wine, who sips it contently. There are pink spots on his cheeks. He enjoys his post-orgasm bliss, it felt so good to come. Shit, Harry. Without warning, he feels his happy mood slide away.

‘What’s on your mind?’

‘I feel guilty for having gotten off twice, while you’re still hard’ Draco doesn’t dare to look Harry in his eyes. He must be disappointed with him.

Harry laughs. ‘So eager, dearest Draco. We’ve got all the time in the world. But as you’re so insistent, you can suck me off right now.’ Hmm, the prospect of getting him off in the loo goes straight to his cock. He gets up.

‘Where are you going? You’ll be blowing me right here.’

‘What?’ He must have heard wrong. There’s no way he’ll be getting on his knees in a full restaurant, to suck off the saviors freaking cock.

Harry lightly smacks his butt. ‘Chop-chop, get that lovely arse under the table. We’ve got some time before dessert.’ Harry opens his fly. Draco feels anger well up in him. How dare he be so presumptuous. He won’t do it!

‘Have you lost your fucking mind? I’m not going to get on my knees on this filthy restaurant floor!’ He almost yells. Haughtily he adds ‘You can do it yourself, just like me, or is the Boy Who Lived scared of the papers? I can image the headlines: How Boy Wanker Gets It Off.’ He sees Harry still, hand hovering over his fly. An ominous feeling creeps up Draco’s spine, he’s in trouble.

‘Did I tell you this afternoon where a filthy mouth would get you?’ Harry’s voice is dangerously void of emotion.

Fuck.

‘Ah, I see. You do remember. Did I repeat my warning tonight?’

Draco nods, unable to produce sound. His lips tremble.

‘What is it? The consequence?’ Harry asks calmly.

‘I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t have said what I just did.’ Draco almost cries from remorse.

‘What. Is. The. Consequence?’ Harry’s eyes flare up.

‘Youwouldfuckmerighthereonthetablebetweendesserts’ Draco rattles.

Harry gives him an unrelenting look.

Draco tilts his chin up, his posh voice holding as much challenge as he can muster. ‘You would fuck me right here on the table between desserts’

‘Very good. We’ve already established I’m a man of my word. I want you to go to the loo and prepare yourself.’

‘But, Harry, you can’t be...’

Harry holds up his hand, immediately silencing Draco. ‘You wíll get yourself ready, or I’ll be fucking you unprepared. And I’m not small.’

Harry holds Draco’s gaze. ‘Am I clear?’

‘Yes, Harry’, Draco meekly replies.

Harry looks intensely at him, slight concern fleeting over his face. ‘As we haven’t discussed any safety precautions beforehand, I’m going to ask you just this once. Are you okay with this?’

Draco feels his cock stirring. Surely, he can’t want this? A fuck on a dinner table at one of London’s most popular restaurants? He looks around and sees most of the dinner guests have left. A few couples remain, most of them not in direct vision of their table. Is he seriously considering this? He can say no. Harry would respect his boundaries, he’s sure. But he already knows he won’t. He wants this, badly.

Harry watches his internal conversation with an amused smile. Pompous prick.

‘Yes, I’m okay with it.’ He tells Harry through gritted teeth.

‘With what are you agreeing exactly?’

‘By Merlin, you know! Do you want me to spell it out for you?!’ Draco raises his hands in a aggravated gesture.

‘This won’t do, Draco. I want to know precisely what you consent to, or I’ll be going home right now. Alone.’

Sighing desperately, Draco replies: ‘I’m okay with preparing myself in the loo and have you bend me over the table to fuck me’ Draco lets the word roll out of his posh mouth, filthy and slow, emphasizing on the ‘k’.

‘Good boy. Get yourself ready.’ He licks his lips appreciatively as Draco gets up, legs wobbly. Harry hands him a bottle of lube.

‘Make it at least three fingers!’ Harry yells as he’s making his way to the toilets. He feels his blush spread up to his neck as he enters the stall.

Back at the table, he looks at Harry expectantly. The waiter returns with a large plate of delicious, gooey treacle tart, molten lava cakes, plain evil chocolate pudding, flawless strawberries and luscious orange mousse.

‘Fernando, can you make sure no one will disturb us? We’ve got a rather pressing... conversation at hand.’

‘Very well, sir.’ The waiter nods and retreats. Harry puts the plates on the sides. ‘Bend over.’ Harry’s order jolts through him with a rush of adrenaline. He’s really doing this.

He gets up and leans over, underarms flat on the table, propping himself up to allow Harry the best access. Harry unfastens Draco’s belt and with one swift movement lowers his pants and boxers. His finger enters his hole. ‘Oh my, such a lovely, tight arse. You don’t know what you do to me, Draco Malfoy.’

Harry takes out his cock through his already open fly. Draco looks wide eyed at the sheer size of it. Harry laughs as he puts on a condom and slicks his cock with the lube. ‘I will fill you up so nicely, you’ll be screaming for mercy and more at the same time’.

Without further ado, Harry pushes his cock in. Halfway he stills, allowing Draco to adjust. ‘Fuck...’ Draco pants. Slowly, Harry presses his prick in further, grabbing Draco by the nape of his neck for better leverage.

Slowly he starts moving, pushing in deeper with every thrust. Draco groans in discomfort. ‘Don’t worry, love. It will get better soon’. Harry pulls Draco’s hair, tilting his head upward a bit. His other hand grips his hip fiercely. ‘Look at you, you are such a precious thing, taking my cock so beautifully.’ Harry starts setting a pace.

Draco groans, until Harry shifts his angle. ‘Yeah, there’ Draco manages to grunt as he sees spots of pleasure with every time Harry reaches his prostate.

‘Touch yourself’ Harry orders. Draco’s moves one hand to his cock, finding it surprisingly hard and leaking again. ‘Jerk off. I want to feel you come around me’. Compliantly Draco starts wanking as Harry keeps on thrusting in him. This afternoon Draco thought he had never been this aroused in his life, but now he’s ready to adjust this statement, seeing stars as he keeps on tossing in sequence with Harry’s thrusts. He feels his movements falter as his breath comes out in uneven puffs. ‘I’m close’.

‘Let it go, love. Let me feel that tight, warm hole clench around my cock. You’re so good at this.’ Harry’s praise does it, and Draco comes and comes, his sperm creating long, hot spurts on the tablecloth. He feels Harry moaning with delight, before he passes out. When he recovers, he’s seated again, fully clothed. The desserts are in the middle of the table. No evidence left of their hot fuck.

Harry eyes him approvingly. ‘You did so well, love. I’m proud of you.’ He inclines his head and kisses Draco. The kiss is soft and tender. Harry strokes his hair. ‘Such a good pet.’ He murmurs in Draco’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Draco opens up, snogging back lazily. Reluctantly breaking apart, Harry reaches for the forks. ‘Dessert?’

Draco grins. He will never think of dessert in the same way now. He spoons a copious amount of the ultimate chocolate pudding into his mouth. Sighing he enjoys the sinful rich chocolate flavor in his mouth. He licks his spoon clean. The next heap of the perfect pudding makes him moan loudly, just as a couple passes their table. He looks at them embarrassed. They look right at him, but there’s no reaction. It as if they can’t see him. What the?

Sudden realization dawning on him, he asks ‘Harry?’

‘Uh-uh’, Harry hums, his mouth full of treacle tart. His eyes are closed while he savors the taste.

‘Our table is protected by a privacy spell, right?’

Harry eyes open and a wicked grin forms at his lips. ‘Took you long enough.’

‘Bastard’ Draco grabs a spoon full of pudding and flicks it at Harry. Enjoying the startled look on Harry’s face, he fills up his spoon again, only to be hit right in the face by a spoonful of orange mousse. Harry’s laughter rings through the restaurant. They continue to keep throwing food at each other, until all bowls are empty and they are both breathless, crying from laughter. Harry gently strokes a strand of hair out of Draco’s face. ‘You are the best man in the world, you know that?’ He pecks a quick kiss on Draco’s lips.

Harry gets up and casts a quick scourgify on the table, but not themselves. He whispers ‘Let’s get home, I’ll lick you clean.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m turning this in a series, one in which you (dear reader!) get to have a say! Please let me know what you want me to do to Harry and Draco in the comments. If they strike my muse, I’ll be more than happy to comply. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
